


Gone

by KagomeLover666 (SansThePacifist)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/KagomeLover666
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo and realizes how Inuyasha feels. Will new love form or will it stay normal as intended. Will the love in Kagome's heart fail her? Will the life she planned ahead of herself vanish or will it stay in the place in her heart forever?





	1. off with the wind

I couldn't stop thinking about Kikyo and Inuyasha. The perfect couple. I looked over and see inuyasha gazing at the stars, probably thinking about Kikyo too. I sigh then I start fiddling with my thumbs. "Inuyasha what if Kikyo is still alive?" I said not even thinking. He grunted looked at me then looked away. "Si-" I looked at the trees where Naraku's palace used to be then others stopped too.

I felt an amazingly powerful demonic aura and a powerful spiritual aura. "Nar... aku. Kik..Kikyo?"

"What? Where Kagome!" Inuyasha said as rude as usual.

"Over there!" I pointed towards the area the auras are comeing from.

"Hnh. Naraku's dead meat."

Naraku grinned when he sensed my spiritual aura quickly comeing over. 'She is probably with the group.' Naraku put up a bunch of illusional plants up. I will go through okay but the rest would vanish. 'Inuyasha will get out quickly but that will be better.'

As Inuyasha continued to jump from tree to tree, Kilala flew in the air with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on her back. I suddenly fell, Inuyasha and the rest vanished. Gone. No where to be seen. I landed on a soft, slimy thing. I screamed, grabbed my bow and aimed. "Who are you?"

ha

Naraku was shocked she was able to get up so quickly. As quickly as the shock came it was gone. "Kagome how are you. Long time no see." Kagome crawled up against the edge of the cage that he caught her in.

"Let go of her Naraku!" Inuyasha's voice rang across the air.

Naraku blocked all of the attacks with kagome. Eventually Inuyasha began to attack Naraku without aiming and hit kagome three times. Kagome blacked out and then Naraku put her behind him and brought out Kikyo. "Inuyasha would you rather take Kikyo or Kagome?"

"You already know the awnser, Kikyo!" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome woke up one hour later still in the cage and Inuyasha gone.

Inuyasha felt guilty for some reason he didn't know. Maybe it was because he didn't defeat Naraku. "Miroku why do I feel... guilty?"

"It is only natural for a Half-demon like you to feel human feelings." Miroku said materafactly "By the way where is Kagome?"

"Yea where is Kagome. You brought Kikyo but Kagome no. What a shame." Shippo said acting like a brat.

The guilt hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. The others noticed his reaction and stopped. All at once they asked, "What is wrong Inuyasha?" Kilala meowed. Inuyasha continued to walk like nothing happened only for his guilt to add up. Kagome's scream rang across the sky. All of the group looked back even Kilala. Inuyasha drew his sword still covered in Kagome's blood.

Naraku tried to stop Kagome from screaming but she wouldn't stop. His face showed concern as he felt Kikyo's aura heading over. Kagome was screaming at the top of her lungs trying to get Inuyasha's attention and it was working.

Inuyasha stopped running and went to a slow pace to help Kikyo up. Inuyasha felt the guilt again. The others were talking about Kagome. That was it the guilt was comeing from Kagome.

I continued to scream and scream until I felt dissy then I stopped catched my breath and continued until Naraku came up to me with a knife in hand. I stopped and was able to find Inuyasha's aura. It was getting stronger and stronger. "Inuyasha." It was only a whisper but I was sure he was able to hear it.

Inuyasha continued to walk at a slow pace with Kikyo on his back. When Inuyasha heard a slight whisper "Inuyasha" it was Kagome's voice but it sounded so familiar. 'She is in trouble!' Inuyasha put Kikyo down and sprinted towards Kagome's sent. He felt guilty when he saw Kagome sitting there in the cage eyes halfway open and the wounds halfway open when she caught my eyes her eyes were filled with hurt and Inuyasha's filled with guilt.

The others came over quickly with Kikyo on Kilala's back Kagome looked at Kikyo and saw what happened. He chose Kikyo not her. She began to cry the tears draining the blood from her wound on her cheek Naraku gave her with the knife. Naraku came up behind her and shocked them all. Kagome tried to speak clearly but she couldn't so she spoke on a whisper and stood up. "Inuyasha you traitor." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You left me alone with Naraku, my enemy and you can't change that you cut me three times with Tetsuiga. All for Kikyo. Do You Even Care For Me!" She yelled then fell to her knees again. Inuyasha was shocked that she saw what happened so clearly

Of course he cares for me. Not as much as Kikyo though. I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. My miko energy broke the cage around me as it became stronger. The miko energy healed my wounds and my voice was back. "Inuyasha I Hate you!" Inuyasha tried to call me back but I was already running, I was already halfway in the forest. I lost Inuyasha's demonic aura. I lost him. Shippo wouldn't stop asking why she hated Inuyasha. Inuyasha wouldn't answer his own question, Why did her miko energy grow?

Why do I hate Inuyasha what has he done. I stopped at a hot spring to relax myself. The water was warm. Good thing I brought a bathing suit right? Yea well bad thing the well is closed. I got out of the water and started to make a bow, a quiver, and 28 arrows. On the 27th arrow I sensed Inuyasha's aura so I brought mine down so he couldn't sense me. I was as quiet as a mouse when I saw him go over head the trees then I saw Kilala fly over head I wanted to shout out to them but then I noticed Inuyasha picking up my sent so I quickly took a dip in the water then got back out then he lost my sent.

"Inuyasha she is not over here"

"I swear I caught her sent a little while ago." then Inuyasha saw Kagome finishing her last arrow "She is over here!" Kagome looked up grabbed her stuff and ran. Her miko energy powered up and made her faster.

I ran as fast as I could and tripped over a tree root. "Ugh." I tried to pick myself up and run but Inuyasha was already helping me up. "Inuyasha why did you look for me? You don't care for me right and plus what I said must have made you angry. Did it."

"It didn't make me angry it made me hurt but that was it. And yes I care for you like...a brother would a sister.

"Oh... I see." I tried to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Don't leave me again okay?"

I was shocked by what he said and tried to recover but then I realized he loves someone else. Kikyo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shessomeru could sense a powerful miko and a demon as he got to the clearing he realized that it was Kagome and Inuyasha. Kikyo came up and Inuyasha let go of Kagome's wrist and took Kikyo into a kiss. Kagome's eyes widened she turned away and ran quickly and quietly. Her footsteps were quieter that a kittens which surprised Sesshomeru. Kagome stopped at a cave that looked hostable. "Kagome. What brings you to the east lands?"

Kagome didn't have to answer for Shesshomeru to know."Inuyasha, he is a jerk..." Kagome started to cry. "He loves Kikyo not me." Kagome wiped her tears away. "Should I give up on him?"

Shesshomeru had no clue what to say all he knew was that he wanted her out of the eastern land. "Kagome, I am not you I wouldn't know. Now please leave the eastern land okay."

"Okay." Kagome stood up and ran towards the western land and continued to run.

Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome left but Kikyo knew very well she could sense her aura fading away alone. Probably jealous. Inuyasha leaned out of the kiss and saw that Kagome was gone. "Where is Kagome?"

Kikyo smirked "Ran away like a baby. Probably jealous of our relationship." Inuyasha just looked away.

"You knew already didn't you. You acted like a coward and didn't tell me at all! Are you Naraku?" Inuyasha screamed at her. Kikyo looked inocent and hurt for a few seconds and then she returned to smirking.

"Then why aren't you looking for her." Kikyo had a point and that point can beat almost any other point. Inuyasha leapt into the air and jumped from tree to tree to find Kagome.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I kept running and running. Maybe I should give up on him after all he only likes me as a brother would a sister. Maybe I should go for Shesshomeru not Inuyasha. Would that be better? My mind was going wild with ideas and questions. I got snapped out of my thoughts when Inuyasha landed in front of me. I just pushed him aside and kept walking then I went into a sprint.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Inuyasha was shocked that she just pushed him aside and kept running. Kikyo walked up beside him and started to speak. "She is really mad with you isn't she?" It hurt to admit it but Inuyasha nodded yes.

"Should I just let her go or should I continue to catch her?"

"Do as you please. I will let you two be."

I continued to run intill I started getting dissy. It wouldn't help that I was on top of a cliff. I couldn't help myself so I rummaged through my bag for water found nothing and passed out. It felt like I was falling. Why am I falling... wait something stopped me from falling, Inuyasha?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Inuyasha saw Kagome falling from the cliff. Looks like she is unconscious. Why is she falling? Before he could answer his own question he found himself saving her out of instinct. "Kagome are you awake?" She moaned her eyes opened slowly.

"Inuyasha why did you catch me?"

Inuyasha looked surprised that she woke up so quickly. "Think you can stand?" Inuyasha asked politely. I nodded no. I slowly tried speak loud and clear but it wasn't working. "Inuyasha who do you care for the most Kikyo or me." It was only a whisper but I knew he herd it. He wouldn't answer but he didn't have to. "It's Kikyo isn't it." He wouldn't look at me... I took that as a yes.

Five hours passed and Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about the way Kagome left. 'Damn that wench could have died but I saved her. She hasn't said sit yet so that is a good thing.' "Kagome speak to me." She wouldn't even look at me if I make one more wrong move she will vanish. "Kagome I realize that you hate me now but..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Inuyasha you shouldn't speak to yourself people will wonder." Sango said nicely looking at Inuyasha.

"What! The wench ain't here?"

"Is that what you think of me. A wench not even a sister? Bye Inuyasha Im going and ... Don't You Dare Fallow Me Inuyasha!" I ran deep into the forest not even paying attention to the area where I ran or where I was heading I wanted to die that one second. To be rid of this world. I cam upon a tree. The sacred tree where Inuyasha and I first met. I felt like sleeping and before I knew it I was dreaming about something I never would have thought of.


	2. Karina

Karina knew there was something wrong the sky had an eery feeling comeing from Kagome's house. My dark blue eyes scanned the area it smelt wired like there was an evil presence. Karina started playing with her blue hair. She has always wondered why she had blue hair when she was born but her mom told her she was special. Well that was before she died two years ago. I slowly went to clip my nails.

*flash back*

I woke up hearing screams I went downstairs to see my dad tied up. His jaw tense, I knew something was wrong. I was right. I turned the corner to see John, moms co-worker with a knife over my mom stabbing and stabbing over and over. My little brother was crying he had a cut on his finger. 'That is it!' I scream inside of my head.

My blue hair stood on end my eyes turned red my pupils turned a brighter shade of blue. My claws grew longer and I slashed John in half. His blood ran down my arm and my eyes returned to normal. "What happened to me?" I went over to the bathroom and took a shower. A year later my dad died in a fire.

*end of flash back*

"Hnh, I am a half-demon dad?"

"Yes you turn into a human tomorrow."

"A full human?"

"Yes."

"I want to see Kagome, Dad. Love you!" His cold eyes widened.

"You love me?"

"Um... Like a daughter would a father I guess." I averted my eyes towards the door and my bag.

"Have fun Ri... Karina."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I thought of Karina and how she turned into a full demon then returned. Was her father... No it wouldn't be Shesshomeru he despises humans. Then who was it why did his eyes look so cold like Shesshomeru's. I woke up hoping that it wasn't real. A sigh of relief escaped me. It was just a dream, great. Well that means I need to go home. I was in Kaede's village, great! That means I am closer to the well than I expected. "I'm going home." Shippo looked like he wanted to protest. "Shhh. Don't tell anyone not even Sango or Rin okay. He nodded. "Be a good boy Shippo."

"Okay."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Inuyasha smelt a half-demon comeing out of the well. She blue hair. 'Hnh, I have never seen a half demon with blue hair. Well either way she is going to die.' She glanced around quickly then pulled out a bag full of survival supplies. "Hnh. Who are you and why did you come out of the bone eaters well?"

"The bone eaters well I've never heard of it. It is called the Higarashi well, where I come from."

"Higarashi? You know Kagome?"

"Duh she is the only friend I have. She saved me half a year ago from bullies making fun of my hair calling me different and stupid." She was crying now.

"Hnh, that is what it is like to be a half-demon I would know because I am one."

"Your a half-demon two! My dad said I was the last of my kind."

"I am one of the last two of my kind so yea."

"Who is the other one?"

"Shesshomeru."

"You know Shessy! He has raised me for a year now I call him daddy."

"That doesn't sound at all like him... He despises humans and half-demons"

"Why do you look so much like Shessy said his brother looks like. The necklace even matches, the ears, and the red kimono two."

"Why would he talk about me?"

"Ha hah! You are him I thought so. So where is Kagome?"

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Karina, your name must be Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'How did she know that Kagome is here?' Kagome had her backpack over her shoulder when she exited Kaede's village. And saw us.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I ran out of the village only to see Inuyasha and Karina. Karina came over to me and hugged. "Oh Kagome you are alright don't make me worry like that! I felt an evil presence at your house and then the well spoke to me saying that you were here and then let me through!" Sobs were heard every so often. I felt like crying myself.

"Wait you mean the well spoke to you?! I don't believe it. The well hasn't spoken in about 100 would it speak to you, a half-demon?"

"Your one to speak Inuyasha! You are one to! No stop being a brat and... is your shoulder hurt?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. I giggled. Karina looked at me. I shrugged.

"How did you know it hurt?"

"So it does hurt! Come here and sit."

"I refuse."

"I said SIT!" Inuyasha finally gave up and sat down. Karina dug throug her bag and found some half-demon medicine Shesshomeru gave her a month ago to ease the pain. It was a lotion that was green and silky. She pulled down Inuyasha's sleeve and applied the medicine on the exact area Inuyasha's shoulder hurt at. "There it is done."

"How do you have this medicine?"

"Shesshomeru gave it to me a month ago. I fell down stairs."

"Shesshomeru gave it to you?" I asked.

"Yea." She looked away into the distance "Someone approaches. Do you accept this. It is a demon slayer her name is Sango."

"She is good. Wait how did you know?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"I don't know how I did it but I sensed her and her cat." Right then Sango appeared. "Hello Sango hello Kilala how are you both?" Kilala transformed and then meowed.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Sango gripped Hiraikotsu "Are you one of Naraku's incarnations?"

"Naraku? Who is he? Do you all know him?"

They started whispering but I heard. "She doesn't know him. Do you think she is like Muso?"

"No. She is a half-demon like me." He said loudly and proudly. He was standing in a proud chief pose. Then Sango pulled his ear down and whispered in his ear then I couldn't hear.


	3. Sesshomeru meets Karina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't done a disclaimer! Inuyasha characters are not mine but Karina is so yea...

Sango slowly came up to Karina that rude gaze that feels like it is digging inside of your soul averted from Inuyasha to Karina. Karina fell, started to cry, picked herself up and ran over to me. I was to shocked to do anything then I felt the presence of Hiraikotsu heading my way. Karina jumped in front of me and blocked Hiraikotsu.

"Kagom...me run I can't hold it any longer." I could tell she was struggling.

"I am not leaving without you Karina!" She gave me a weak smile that I had to go or else I would feel bad. I slowly began to walk away then I felt a demonic aura growing. I turned around to see Karina transforming. 'Ughhh... How I wish I had a cat tail like her. Wait.. a tail? She is a Cat Demon!'

I was to shocked to continue walking away. I begged my muscles to work but they wouldn't move at all. All I did was turn around and watch. Karina had grabbed Hiraikotsu and placed it on her shoulder careful not to scratch or cut Hiraikotsu. She slowly walked towards Sango and offered to give Hiraikotsu back.

"Why did you bring it back why didn't you kill me?"

"I have no need of death. Death the thing that changed the fate of my mother and father. Oh... How I wish they were still alive. Inuyasha isn't that what happened to your mom and dad?" Inuyasha's eyes showed so pain, hurt, jealousy, and happiness. Why so many emotions? I don't know but I know he does.

'Damn it all... Why did she have to ask about my old man, Inu no Tashiō and my mom, Izayoi She still demon yet she is still able to control herself... How does she do it? What am I feeling? Jealousy? No... I have only been jealous a few times because of that maggy wolf, Kouga. Most of the half-demons I have met that have transformed have gone crazy or mad. What am I thinking?' Someone landed be hind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Why are you with a cat demon. The last of that kind to be exact." His cold eyes turned even colder as Karina walked towards his slowly no fear or other emotions showing. "Who are you, cat demon?"

"Karina. My name is Karina, Shesshomeru." She began to grin when she saw Shesshomeru's shocked expression. As quick as it came it was gone.

"How do you know my name? Karina."

"Why do you act so formal Shessy?"

"Shessy? What? Do not call me Shessy!"

"Fine then Fluffy." A little brown haired girl couldn't help but laugh.

"Rin hide. Jaken follow."

"Awwwwww... Her names Rin! That's a cute name!" Shesshomeru began to draw Bakusaiga.

"Shesshomeru stop she seems... Nice."

"Uhhh... You think I am nice? Thank you Rin." Karina began to grin and slowly walk up to Rin. Her eyes returned to normal and her tail was gone.


	4. Kagome gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took awhile for me to upload. I had extra homework and was sick so yea... DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, only Karina is mine.

Shesshomeru was surprised that she returned when she saw Rin. 'Hnh she likes children doesn't she. She better not harm Rin, if she does her head is gone.'

Karina turned to Shesshomeru "Why do you have such cold eyes, Fluffy. No emotions, yet I know you have them. Don't try to hide them from me Fluffy." Karina smirked at Shesshomeru.

"Hey did you guys forget Kagome, Sango, and I are here?" Inuyasha finally Piped up after the shock of Karina and Shesshomeru getting along.

I decided to walk up to Karina when I noticed Kikyo behind me. I stopped, turned around, and stopped her arrow. The arrow was fine aimed and for Karina. I caught it between my two fingers. The shot was so fast that it could have killed me if I was a second to late.

"Kikyo! Why did you try to kill Karina?" I asked with the rudest voice I could muster at the time. Karina turned around and payed attention to us.

"Oh, to bad. One second to later and it would have been two-birds-with-one-stone." Kikyo said acting like a brat. Shesshomeru began to pay attention to Kikyo and Kagome.

"Well, the stone missed, Kikyo."

"Kagome who is that Half-demon?"

"Her name is Karina." I broke Kikyo's arrow and drew my own and aimed it at her.

"My, my. You draw an arrow against your overling." I was beginning to become angry and my miko powers flared because, of that it made Shesshomeru weaken.

"I AM YOUR UNDERLING? SENCE WHEN, KIKYO?" By the time I finished yelling my miko powers were to the extent that Shesshomeru was on his knees, silently begging me to stop my powers. I focused all my energy into one arrow and shot at Kikyo. She tried to stop the arrow only for the clay hand of hers to purify.

"WHAT! HOW DID I LOOSE MY HAND TO MY UNDERLING!" Kikyo shouted loud enough to get Inuyasha's attention.

"Kagome how... why did you do this to my beloved Kikyo." Inuyasha said angrily.

"If you think she loves you, you are a fool. I will leave now, FOREVER! And let me be alone!" I began to run towards my little cottage. "Sango let me barrow Kilala."

"Go ahead."

I got onto Kilala and whispered in her ear "Take me home, my little cottage will be to far for Inuyasha to find. Then go back to Sango. Okay, Kilala?" She roared in response. 'Why did I stay with Inuyasha instead of going home? Oh yea... I love him. But he loves Kikyo, he will never love me. Even if he did he wouldn't go after me. Would he? Probably not... Whatever we are almost there.' The cold air around me was playing with my hair, tossing it around like it is nothing. As we landed a little patch of snow melted revealing a walk way leading to my cottage. "Kilala leave now. Thank you. Come and visit me if you can. Okay?" A roar was her response before she flew off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kilala came back without Kagome. 'Damn... Why did she have to leave? She REALY was serious, wasn't she?' "Hey, Kilala! Where is Kagome?" A growl was all I got from Kilala.

"Inuyasha, you are a fool. Kagome left remember? She doesn't want you to go for her. Kikyo I guess you can take over. Or we can wait for Kagome to come back." Sango said right before she said "Did you hear that Miroku?" and threw Hiraikotsu at the tree, forcing Miroku to stop hiding.

"Hey what was that for Sango?" Miroku said angrily. Shippo hopped off of Miroku's shoulder.

"Hey I was on Miroku you know... Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently. I punched him on the head, stopped, then waited for the word. 'It didn't come. Why didn't it... Oh yea she is gone. Why did she actually leave?' Kikyo started walking up to me when she saw I was confused. I started go growl. 'Why did I growl? Am I over protective? Why would I be? Who am I protective over? Kikyo? Kinda I guess... Shippo? No. Miroku? No. Sango? No. Me? No. Ka..go..me... Yes... It has to be.' I was snapped out of my thoughts by Karina shaking me.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Snap out of it! **_NOW_**!"

"What happend?"

"Inuyasha your okay..." She started hugging me. 'I smell salty water. It has to be tears. Who is crying?' I look down to see Karina crying. "I thought you were gone... Forever."

*Flashback*

I turn around to see Goshinki destroyed. The head wasn't destroyed but the rest of his body was into pieces. 'Did I do this?' The edges of my vision was red around the edges. I saw Kagome walking up to me.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome said while walking over to me.

"Stop it! Get away from me!" I threw my hand to the side. I backed away from Kagome stepping on a part of Goshinki's arm, dissolving it.

"Inuyasha... Sit." I fell to the ground head fist.

*End of Flashback*

"Ka..go...me." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" Karina said, sobs in between each word.

"Uhhuhhhnm. Nothing..." I lied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shesshomeru was tired of all the mushy stuff happening. He couldn't stand it any more. "Jaken, Rin, A-Un follow thus Shesshomeru." He said while walking away.

"Lord Shesshomeru wait for me!" Jakes said as Rin skipped ahead and walked beside Shesshomeru.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked innocently.

"Away from here."

"That was a vain answer." Shesshomeru looked coldly at Rin.

"It is the best answer I can give right now."

"Hmmn. Why?" Silence was her answer. "Okay."


	5. Midoriku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have been told to do the P.O.V thing so I will. I do not own Inuyasha, only Karina is mine.

** Kagome's P.O.V **

_'Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on Inuyasha. Maybe. Just maybe if I wasn't then he would have stopped me.'_ I looked up at the sky. It was finally afternoon. I took a moment to recap on what happend only today. I ran away twice, I meet Karina in the past, Inuyasha is definitely in love with Kikyo, And then I ran away to over here. _'Great, I am such a baby. You would think that spending two years over here would change me. Well I guess it didn't.'_ I sighed while walking over to my little farm. I stopped at the entrance and saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala next to my farm. "Huh? How... When?"

"KAGOME!" They all said at once, Kilala meowed instead.

** Midoriku's P.O.V **

"Dear child, Kagome do you not see yet? You are my reincarnation, only with Kikyo's soul. Dear Kagome stay strong, during your sleep I will train you during your sleep." I spoke to Kagome while Kilala meowed. The group looked towards where my voice came from.

"Midoriku? Is that you?" The lecherous monk said. I grinned widely and vaporized into Kagome's conscience.

** Kagome's P.O.V **

I saw Midoriku, I did. I swear, they did or am I dreaming. Did she say she would train me. Her reincarnation? But huh, how, when? _'You are my soul I am yours.'_ Is that my reply? ' _Yes it is your reply.'_ You can hear me Midoriku? _'Of course I can that is why I am in your conscience.'_ Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know it is short but I just wanted to catch up so yea. My little sis has been stealing my iPad so I couldn't do anything. :3


End file.
